


impromptu video call

by orphan_account



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, drunk sex is mentioned, video call sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Birthday surprises are always the best types of surprises.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Challenge #7 — Mix It Up





	impromptu video call

**Author's Note:**

> am i good at writing smut? no,

It’s eight in the morning when Yohan is woken up by his phone shrilly ringing from his bedside table.

“Touch yourself for me.” Wooseok commands upon answering, breath shaky. _He’s already been touching himself,_ Yohan realizes. Then, he sees the text that Wooseok’s sent him. When he opens it, he sees Wooseok in a skirt.

If Yohan closes his eyes, then his hands are traveling up Wooseok’s legs. At the hem of his skirt, his hands disappear, but he finds Wooseok’s cock. Painfully slow, just to tease him, Yohan strokes him from base to tip. He can’t believe that Wooseok went out and bought a _skirt_ for him.

A moan slips from his lips, uninhibited and loud. It immediately embarrasses him. “Shit, Wooseok.”

Wooseok is letting out small pants that make Yohan’s brain melt. There’s something about Wooseok that draws him in so completely that in moments like these, he just _has_ him. “Is your laptop around?” He says, but Yohan can hear the way his voice tremors. He’s just as affected as Yohan is.

“Y-Yeah,” he gulps, again. He stops touching himself, reaching out to grab his laptop. He knows exactly where this is headed, even if they’ve never done this before. Wooseok has always been the needy one. Even while drunk, he liked to get his way. He’s all about touch, too. If Wooseok had it his way, Yohan’s hands would never be off him.

The video call request that Wooseok sends is immediately accepted.

It takes a second since Yohan’s working off shitty, cheap Internet, but Wooseok de-pixelates into a gorgeous sight of rosy cheeks. Immediately, the camera moves back to show him completely. His cock is obscured by the fabric of his skirt, but it still makes Yohan’s pulse race.

He knows that he looks like an absolute wreck: half-naked, hard, and with the worst bedhead he’s had in weeks.

“Do you have your vibrator?” Wooseok asks, hand moving at the same slow pace that Yohan had known that Wooseok would have preferred. Nodding, Yohan reaches over to open his bottom drawer. From it, he pulls out his vibrator and a bottle of lube. Wooseok smiles. “We have to get you ready first, baby.” He says, and Yohan spreads the lube liberally onto his fingers before reaching back behind him.

The angles off. “I can’t see.” Wooseok is pouting again. “I want to see you finger yourself.”

Again, he nods, positioning so Wooseok can watch as he preps himself. One finger slips past the tight ring of muscle and Wooseok watches, in awe, as he pumps it in and out before adding a second, then a third. Yohan is aware that he’s making noises, but he can’t bear to worry about how he sounds.

“You’re so good.” Wooseok says. Yohan preens with the compliment, pressing into himself with more vigor. It isn’t a secret that he loves the praise that Wooseok spares him. “Curl your fingers, just like I showed you how.” He says in a voice that conveys secrets. Back when they first hooked up, Yohan had been mostly doe-eyed and innocent. Wooseok had taught him how to defile any man. Now, he was using that knowledge to defile himself for Wooseok. A shiver shoots down his spine.

When he felt like he was ready, he grabbed his vibrator and covered it in lube. Wooseok hums, hand increasing in speed as he chases his release. Yohan smiles at him, dopily, because he’s just so happy—and embarrassed. With Wooseok, it feels natural and good, but he’s always worried that he’s doing something wrong. He looks to Wooseok for guidance and praise, which he showers him with.

“Wish it were you,” Yohan finds himself saying. The head of the vibrator presses against Yohan’s skin and he bites down on his lip, hard, to distract himself from how Wooseok inhales.

“Close your eyes, baby. Let’s pretend it’s me. I’m going to be gentle at first, okay?” His voice trembles, but if Yohan closes his eyes then it is like Wooseok is right at his ear. He licks his lips, then nods as he presses the toy into himself. He goes slow, lets himself adjust, and then starts to move it. First, he pulls it out slowly so that just the tip is in, then he starts to go faster. He’s had enough sex with Wooseok to imagine what it might feel like if Wooseok were here. The fabric of his skirt would scratch against his bare skin. Wooseok’s hand would wrap around his cock.

“Fuck, you’re so, so good.” Wooseok gasps. Yohan increases his speed with Wooseok’s praise, trying to work himself to completion alongside Wooseok. “Rut against the bed if you need to touch yourself. Show me how desperate you are for me.”

“Y-You could make an occupation out of this.” Yohan gasps, following Wooseok’s instructions as he presses against his sheets. His voice is muffled by the mattress and there’s drool rolling down his chin, but he’s delirious and close. “Fuck, Wooseok.” He curses because the mattress isn’t enough.

Wooseok’s soft noises fill his room. How badly Yohan wishes that Wooseok were actually here, but he knows not to look a gift horse in its mouth. “So beautiful, Yohan. You are doing so good for me.” Another bout of praise. It sends him over the edge as he stains his sheets.

Although he can’t see him, he hears as Wooseok comes. His breathing is heavy as repositions the camera so that he can actually see Wooseok. “Happy birthday,” Wooseok smiles, pressing a kiss to two of his fingers before holding them up. “Jinhyuk would kill me for doing that with you, but you’re pretty special to me too.” His voice is all morning-rumbly and pleasant. It sends a spike of warmth, like anesthesia, throughout Yohan’s body. “Have a good day today,” he waves.

Yohan waves back, too lazy to sit up yet. “Thank you,” he manages.

In response, Wooseok just laughs. “For you? Anytime.” 


End file.
